MLP: Starlight's Story
by Pegasister789
Summary: Set after Twilight Sparkle has become an Alicorn princess. With a family of four kids, and her husband being Flash Sentry, this story begins with Twilight's third oldest child. She embarks on a journey of self discovery in order to obtain her Cutie Mark, encountering obstacles that endanger her her beloved Equestria that may prevent balance and harmony to her world.


**Starlight Sparkle POV**

I have trained day and night at the castle where me and my family live, magic, flying, baking, bowling, every thing, and still I do not have my Cutie Mark! Mom says I must wait for these kinds of things, but I can not wait any longer! I can't even go to private school because my Mother says she has seen how horrible other ponies tease other ponies who don't have there Cutie Marks yet. But when I ask her to do a magic spell to make my Cutie Mark appear she just says "I have tried and it doesn't work." So then I decided to take the matters in my two hoofs.

I decided to set off to Pony Ville on my own journey to find my Cutie Mark! But first I had to use a vest to cover my wings and make it look like I was anypony else so next was to find a place to live, so I cleaned up the old and abandoned Library. It was odd though because there was tons of perfectly usable books there so I decided to catch up on Pony Ville history. After awhile it got lonely so I decided to join Pony Ville's 's school for young ponies, and this is where the story began.

**3rd Person POV**

At the beginning of class, Starlight was asked by Cheerilee to wait outside of the class room until she said her name. A few moments later she heard her name and went into the class room.

As soon as she stopped in front of the class room, she heard a pony in the the class room say,"Oh look, another blank flank!"

As every pony laughed, Starlight knew this was going to happen so she just stood there still smiling, once the laughter stopped the pony who made the remark said in a stuck up tone, "Whats wrong with you!"

Starlight replied in a calm voice, "Why should I cry when it's true that I have a blank flank." Every one went quiet and Cheerilee showed her to her seat right between the pony that made the remark and a pony who had a braid and glasses.

**Starlight's POV**

****After a long day of learning stuff I had already known I decided to head home, but unfortunately the bridge was destroyed and up for repair. I could not fly across, or use my advanced magical ability to teleport me across, or other wise my cover would be blown.

So there was no choice but to take the long way home through Sweet Apple Acres. As I was walking I stumbled across a cute little tree house, then I heard an ear piercing scream. I backed up and saw a pony with a pink and purple mane, and a White coat hanging from an extremely tall tree.

There I was in a life and death situation, I thought to my self and asked, can these people be trusted with my secret? Then I started to hear the branch crack, I new I had no time for thinking, only enough time for action, and when I tore off my vest the branch broke.

I didn't have enough time to fly and catch her in time, so I made myself teleport right under her in mid air, and caught her just in time.

I could feel her shaking, so much it felt like an earth quake in the air. I put her down on the ground and I saw her jaw drop and her pupils shrink, at just the very sight of me.

So I ignored her and got the other two ponies out of the tree. Once they were all on the ground they quickly introduced them selves to me and asked me to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders. After a billion times of saying 'please', I couldn't say no, so I ended up joining the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

I looked down to see my vest was half way torn through on the back, and buttons were popped off on the front. I knew I couldn't wear it so I asked Apple Bloom, Sweety Bell, and Scootaloo to sneak me over to Rarity's with out being scene, they said 'yes', then they sat there and began to think of ideas.

Then Sweety Bell smiled as if she had an idea. She went inside the tree house and came out with a red cape with a Cutie Mark Crusader symbol on it, and it was layered with golden silk.

She put it on me, and it was the perfect size to cover my wings, I told them thanks and asked them if they wanted to come over to my house.

Their eyes lit up and they shouted 'yes!' Once we got to my house their pupils widened and were amazed of how big it was inside. Scootaloo asked about the ponies in the pictures and I told hem that they are my brothers and sisters.

And that their names are Sky Sentry, Strawberry Swirl, and Spectrum Symphony. As soon as I was finished with my sentence, a letter came in through the window and hit Sweety Bell in the eye.

I picked it up and started to read it. It was sent to me by my mother, Twilight Sparkle, and apparently I was needed in Counterlote Castle. I said my 'see you laters' to to my friends and caught the first train to Counterlote.


End file.
